


Collide

by thelucky13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bartender Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Cocky Stiles, Derek is an asshole, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Guitarist Stiles, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Singer Stiles, Stiles Is A Pothead, Stiles is 23, Stiles is an adorable asshole, THIS WORK IS NOT FINISHED, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unsafe Sex, bar au, derek is still a werewolf, kind of stranger sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelucky13/pseuds/thelucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if watching terribly drunk soccer moms singing horribly and dancing on stage wasn't bad enough. </p><p>The one where its performance night at the bar Derek works at and he doubts Stiles so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Howie Day's 'Collide' .  
> Intend to finish later today.
> 
> *there will be explicit sex in later chapters*

Derek was setting up the microphone and speakers when a group of friends come in and take a booth in the back of the bar. There was a strong scent of marijuana coming from a lean boy that looked like a sixteen year old in his graphic tee, converse and unruly hair. Derek knows he'll have to keep an eye on the boy so he doesnt get out of hand in the state he's in. "As if watching terribly drunk soccer moms singing horribly and dancing on stage wasnt bad enough." Derek thought to himself. 

He finished with the microphone and went back to his place behind the bar. The high young man came up and ordered a tray of tequila shots and asked him where he can sign up for performance night. Derek studied the young boy closly, taking in the glazed, unfocused eyes. 

"Are you even old enough to be in a bar?" He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The young man rolled his eyes as if he got this all the time (he probably does) and takes out his drivers license. Derek furrowed his eyebrows as he read the name "How the hell do you even pronounce that?" He asked. "You don't." The younger man scoffed. "Put me under Stiles." 

Derek huffed "Like thats any better" he rolled his eyes.  

"Hey asshole, stop judging my name and put me on the goddamn list." Stiles hissed out. Derek wrote 'Styles' on the sheet of paper. "What the hell?" He heard Stiles grunt out and took the sheet away from him, scratching out the name and writing 'Stiles' instead.  Derek rolled his eyes because seriously? "I'm not that One Direction dude, okay?" 

Stiles took the tray of shots back to his booth, taking the strong scent of weed with him. 

 

The night dragged on with the soccer moms making an appearance and sang 'Hit me with your best shot' while eye fucking Derek and then a few too drunk men sang 'Single Ladies'. A good thirty minutes of better-off-not-regonized singing passed before his co worker Erica went up and announced Stiles' name with a broad smile, as if she knew something no one else did. 

 

He saw Stiles get out of the booth and stumble over to the stage while his drunk friends cheered him on. This is going to be a disaster, Derek thought. 

The place was pretty crowded for a Thursday night and he can see people's interests perk up when Stiles grabs the mic and starts stomping his feet and clapping his hands. His guitar still slung over his shoulder, and what the hell was this guy doing? Derek thought in awe as he heard Stiles sing the first verse of 'We Will Rock You' in a deep, husky, in tune voice. The crowd caught on and started clapping and stomping along, singing the chorus with him. Stiles had a bright grin on his face, as if he was not only high on weed, but high on the adrenaline as well. _"Buddy you're a young man, hard man. Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day, you got blood on your face; you big disgrace. Wavin your banner all over the place. We will we will rock you.."_ He sang the second verse with more confidence as more people came into the bar, curiosity showing on their faces. By now the stomps were getting louder but Stiles' voice rang clear throughout the bar. He sang the last verse and started the guitar solo. His long nimble fingers played every note with the type of stance that says he's been playing for years. The crowd went crazy. Stiles' friends were screaming out his name and cheering obnoxiously.  Stiles looked happy as he finished the song. Derek realized he had a huge, genuine smile on his face when Stiles' eyes caught his. He joined the crowd in clapping as he heard them yelling for an encore. Sties rubbed the back of hid neck sheepishly and apologized, saying it was all he had prepared for tonight "But I might be back next week." And that seemed to calm things down, but a few people groaned in reply.   


Stiles gathered his things and stepped off the stage, greeted by slaps on the back from strangers and hugs from his friends. Stiles looked over at Derek,  who was pretending to pay attention to Erica on stage as she announced the next person, and gave him a wave and a small smile. 

Derek couldnt wait until next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed any tags c:


End file.
